Yugioh! DE - Episode 028
Scout Synopsis A duel scout comes to the academy. Summary Chancellor's Office A weekly plane arrives at Duel Academy, and out steps a man kindly greeted by a member of the Duel Academy Student Council. The member, Otis, escorts the man to the Chancellor's office, where Chancellor Maddox is thrilled to see him. The man is Rory Mull. He and the chancellor sit and enjoy coffee before they have a short meeting about the best duelists in the academy. Maddox shows him an electronic roster of the best students, and Rory asks about the "fresh blood" and sees Shy, Cameron, Daniel, Lafayette, and Maya as the top duelists among their grade, but Rory is curious as to why Cameron is a Slifer if he's a top student. Maddox confesses it is a complicated matter but insists on introducing him to the new students. Rory Meets the Freshmen Rory is given his yearly tour of Duel Academy during morning classes before Cameron and the select others are called to the chancellor's office. Rory meets them and happily introduces himself as a Duel Scout. Rory explains that his job is to visit talent all across the world and connect them with Duel Companies and Managers willing to invest in their talent. Rory says he visits all five Duel Academies every year for a week to see new, old, and growing talent. He especially enjoys seeing the Freshmen and where they will be in the next few years. He's also happy to see which late bloomers rise from their year. Chancellor Maddox adds that Rory used to be a fantastic duelist himself. Rory jokingly insists he still is, but Rory says he enjoys watching duels more. He enjoys watching the growth of young talents grow to become dueling stars. Rory says it was his passion as a Duel Academy student to watch his friends be at their best. Rory says he's only done a brief overview of their duels, but it's clear the five of them are the best so far. Daniel, Maya, and Lafayette are all thrilled to be praised by the famous talent scout. Shy is more reserved but shares a smile herself. Rory offers the five of them his business card, but Cameron politely rejects it. Cameron shares he's no interest in becoming a professional duelist. Everyone in the room is surprised, and Cameron is surprised by their surprise. He says he's never really shown any passion for dueling. Maya then asks why he's even at the academy. Maddox axes the conversation early, insisting all students have plenty of time before they decide their future. Maddox dismisses them to their second class of their day. Once they leave, Rory privately expresses surprise at Cameron's reaction to dueling. He remembers Cameron's file, which says that in the span of nineteen official duels, he's only had one loss, and in that loss, the data points to him throwing the duel. Raymond and Rory Rory's thought is interrupted by Raymond, whom Rory calls the man of the hour. Raymond remembers Rory and his enthusiasm. Rory says that Raymond is the real reason he's come to Duel Academy as it's time Raymond be officially scouted. Raymond says he intends to finish high school first, which Rory understands, but Rory insists a televised duel between the two of them. Rory insists Raymond is the future and the world needs to see him in action. Raymond sighs and notes that Rory has been clearly looking forward to this duel. Rory insists since it is an annual tradition. Raymond puts on a modest smile and agrees to the duel. The next day, an assembly is held in the main duel stadium. The cameras are set, and the duel is televised. Chancellor Maddox announces their yearly tradition of Duel Scout Rory Mull taking on a senior of his choosing who he has scouted since their Freshman or Sophomore Year to one day become a professional duelist. Maddox reminds the students that not all who compete against Rory have won, but he's certain Rory's challenger has a great shot at victory. With that said, Raymond steps onto the center duel stage to the cheer of his classmates. Then Rory is introduced. Rory is given the microphone and gives his yearly speech on the student winner of the duel being allowed immediate access to scores of Duel Managers and Companies at his recommendation and various connections. He believes Raymond will give him an excellent duel. Marlon and several others are excited and hope to one day be able to duel Rory for the chance at stardom in the coming years. Cameron smiles in fake interest. Rory and Raymond then meet in the center and shake hands. They take to opposite sides and being their duel. The Duel Rory wins the electronic coin toss and elects to go second. Therefore, Raymond goes first. He draws and after a moment of deliberation, he sets a monster and a card and ends his turn. Before he does officially, Rory asks Raymond if that is all the defense he's going to play. Rory reminds Raymond he's seen his duels. Raymond should know he'll need better defenses, but Raymond insists that he'll be fine. Rory draws in disappointment to begin his turn. Rory Normal Summons “Senju of the Thousand Hands” and uses its effect to add “Reshef the Dark Being” to his hand from his Deck. He then activates “Final Ritual of the Ancients”, a Ritual Spell. Maribel comments that they haven't covered Ritual cards in their classes. Kyle says it's a class for juniors due to their difficulty in making a Deck with them. Rory discards “Shinato, King of a Higher Plane” to as the sacrifice for the ritual and summons “Reshef” in Attack Position. Rory announces and activates “Reshef’s” effect. By discarding a Spell card, he can take control of any monster Raymond has permanently. Raymond discards "Samsara" to take control of Raymond’s facedown monster. Rory then Flip Summons Raymond’s set, revealed to be “Dragunity Akyls”, which pleases Rory. Rory then tunes “Senju” with “Akyls” to Synchro Summon “Orient Dragon” in Attack Position. Everyone, even Raymond, is surprised, considering Rory is using a Ritual Deck. Cameron says it's an excellent strategy. He says that if "Reshef" allows Rory to take control of any monster, why not prepare for the off chance he can steal a Tuner monster. Cameron says Synchro Monsters don't take up any space in the Main Deck either. Cameron believes the strategy is brilliant. Rory then refers back to the moment he advised Raymond to play more defense, and not all he has to save himself is a single facedown. The power play places immediate pressure on Raymond, and Rory has “Reshef” attack directly. Raymond promptly activates “Negate Attack” to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Rory isn't dismayed as he's still cleared Raymond's field. He ends his turn. Raymond draws and admits Rory's tactic threw him off guard. He says he stealing monsters so easily is not an easy or common strategy. He adds that Ritual Monsters are quite rare themselves. However, he did specifically prepare for "Akyls" to be sent to his Graveyard. He Normals “Dragunity Legionnaire”, which several students say is one of Raymond's signature cards. Rory briefly mocks the creature but does guess it has a powerful effect if Raymond is playing it in Attack Position. Raymond explains that upon Normal Summon “Legionaire” can equip itself with a "Dragunity" monster in his Graveyard, and he chooses “Akyls”. Raymond then activates “Legionaire’s” second effect to send “Akyls” to the GY to destroy a card on the field, and he has “Orient Dragon” destroyed in a gust of whirlwind. Rory inquires why Raymond did not have "Reshef" destroyed, but Raymond says he did to Rory's confusion. Raymond explains that when “Akyls” is sent to the Graveyard after being equipped to a monster, Raymond can destroy a card on the field and Raymond has “Reshef” destroyed. "Akyls" briefly returns from the Graveyard and bites "Reshef" to destroy it. Now Rory is the one with the empty field, and Raymond has “Legionaire” attack directly, bringing Rory's Life Points to 2800. Raymond sets one card to end his turn. Rory is impressed by Raymond's combination, but seeks to make an immediate comeback with the Equip Spell: “Fulfillment of the Contract”. He pays 800 Life Points to Special Summon “Reshef” from his Graveyard in Attack Position, which concerns Raymond. Rory activates “Reshef’s” effect to discard a Spell Card and take control of “Legionarre”. Raymond quickly activates “Breakthrough Skill” to negate “Reshef’s” effect until the End Phase. “Reshef” attacks and destroys “Legionnaire”. Cameron's friends believe Raymond was lucky Rory did not perform a Normal Summon. They guess that since Rory runs a Ritual Deck for Level 8 monsters, many of the monsters he has have too high a Level for an immediate Normal Summon, but "Breakthrough Skill's" effect only lasts for one turn. "Reshef" can use its effect during the next turn. The duel passes back to Raymond, who thinks for a moment. He sets a monster and activates Continuous Spell: “The Dark Door”, allowing only one monster to attack during each Battle Phase. Clovis and Marlon as confused as they though Raymond uses a Beatdown WIND Deck of sorts. Kyle corrects them, saying that his cousin's style is very patient. Kyle says that Cameron, for example, duels with patient defense until he comes up with a Spell-Monster combination to win, but Raymond duels with patient aggression until he delivers the final blow. That aggression doesn't always come in the form of raw power, such as "Legionnaire", and the patience may come in the form of cards, such as "The Dark Door", which pay hinder Raymond, but it more importantly hinders the opponent. Cameron is impressed Kyle knows Raymond's game so well, but Kyle responds with a slight tenseness in his hands. Rory doesn't mind "Dark Door" and simply intends to prolong the duel until he draws a card that can destroy it. He draws and immediately activates “Resef’s” effect, discarding a "Shinato's Ark" to take control of Raymond’s set monster. Rory takes a look at Raymond's set monster and is pleased to see Raymond really had a good strategy ready, but the duel scout insists it's not enough. He enters his Battle Phase and has “Reshef” attacks directly, thus leaving Raymond with 200 Life Points. Raymond doesn't react to his loss in Life Points. He immediately Normal Summons “Dragunity Dux” and uses its effect to equip it with “Dragunity Akyls” in his GY. Rory assumes Raymond is going to use "Akyls'" effect again, but Rory looks to a card in his hand, which he insists will render Raymond's tactic pointless. Raymond says he's no interest in "repeating tactics". Rather, Raymond banishes “Dux” to Special Summon his strongest monster: “Dragunity Arma Levytan” from his hand in Attack Position. Rory is impressed by the monster, but acknowledges the holes in Raymond's plans that won't allow him to win on one turn. Raymond promises he will. He activates “Book of Taiyou” force Rory’s facedown monster in face-up Aattck Position to Rory's alarm. The monster is revealed to be “Shield Wing”, a monster with 0 ATK. Raymond points out that every strategy, no matter how good, has its weakness. Raymond admits his Deck has weaknesses, but he circumvents that weakness by not relying on one tactic. He has many, some he doesn't always need, some easy to use, some more difficult, but makes his dueling less predictable to counterattacks. Raymond says that Rory only has two tactics: "Shinato" and "Reshef", but it just so happens "Reshef" was the monster Rory summoned. Raymond says Rory has overused "Reshef" ability and knew he'd use it to steal any monster he played. Therefore, Raymond counted on Rory to steal his "Shield Wing", so he could force it into Attack Position. Raymond admits he cannot defeat Rory by simply destroying "Reshef", but he can defeat Rory but turning "Reshef's" effects against him. With his explanation complete, Raymond commands “Arma Levytan” to attack “Shield Wing,” and “Shield Wing” isn’t destroyed by battle Rory still takes damage. Rory's Life Points drop to 0, and Raymond wins the duel. Aftermath The school applauds Raymond on his stellar calculated victory. After the encounter, Raymond and Rory meet in Maddox's office and Rory is thrilled to share the duel with duel companies and managers before they officially televise it. Raymond politely asks Rory not to contact other duel managers on his behalf. Raymond says he's not opposed to the duel being televised, but in some way, he wants to make it as a professional duelist on his own two feet. Rory immediately accepts to Raymond's surprise. Rory admits he's overly enthusiastic, but he never wishes to force duelists into uncomfortable positions. He acknowledges that Raymond has made it through the academy on is own two feet and incredible dueling skills, and he's certain to make in the professional world as well. However, Rory insists Raymond at least take his card to always have someone in his corner when he graduates and becomes a professional. The Student Council President appreciates the gesture and promises to call when he needs his first manager. Maddox and Rory When Raymond leaves, Rory sulks that Raymond isn't the first duelist to slip through his fingers of reaching unlimited potential. However, he understands that Raymond doesn't want a head start on stardom. He wants to earn it. Rory commends Maddox for teaching confident minds. Maddox then asks Rory how long he intends to stay. Rory says would like to stay until after the third set of student exams, which begin in two days. Maddox allows it and says it will give Rory the chance to scope more of the talent at Duel Academy. The two decide to go get dinner with some other staff members, but Rory asks more about Cameron, who is quite blatant about his dispassion toward dueling. Maddox reminds Rory that the boy is complicated, but Rory insists he will come around. Rather, Rory says Cameron looks almost exactly like a girl he tried to scout years ago. Maddox slightly freezes but quickly regroups into a calm demeanor. Rory remembers the girl's name, Chanel but he cannot remember last name. He recalls wishing to duel her, but she disappeared midway through her senior year. Maddox solemnly tells Rory that Chanel was Cameron's sister, which surprises Rory. Maddox tells Rory not to ask too many questions for now. He grabs his jacket and advises they head to dinner as planned. Featured Duel: Raymond Proctor vs. Rory Mull Turn 1: Raymond Raymond sets a monster and a card. Turn 2: Rory Rory Normal Summons “Senju of the Thousand Hands” (1400/1000) and uses its effect to add “Reshef the Dark Being” to his hand from his Deck. He activates “Final Ritual of the Ancients”, discarding “Shinato, King of a Higher Plane” to Ritual Summon “Reshef” (2500/1500) in Attack Position. Rory activates “Reshef’s” effect, discarding a Spell card to take control of Raymond’s facedown monster. Rory Flip Summons Raymond’s set “Dragunity Akyls” (1000/800). Rory tunes “Senju” with “Akyls” to Synchro Summon “Orient Dragon” (2300/1000) in Attack Position. “Reshef” attacks directly. Raymond activates “Negate Attack” to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 3: Raymond Raymond Normal Summons “Dragunity Legionnaire” (1200/900). Raymond activates “Legionnaire's” effect to equip itself with “Akyls” in Raymond’s GY. Raymond activates “Legionaire’s” second effect to send “Akyls” to the GY to destroy “Orient Dragon”. “Akyls” then activates to destroy a card on the field and Raymond has “Reshef” destroyed. “Legionaire” attacks directly (Rory 4000 > 2800). He sets one card. Turn 4: Rory Rory activates “Fulfillment of the Contract”, paying 800 LP (Rory 2800 > 2000) to Special Summon “Reshef” from his GY in Attack Position. Rory activates “Reshef’s” effect to discard a Spell Card and take control of “Legionnaire”. Raymond activates “Breakthrough Skill” to negate “Reshef’s” effect until the End Phase. “Reshef” attacks and destroys “Legionnaire” (Raymond 4000 > 2700). Turn 5: Raymond Raymond sets a monster and activates Continuous Spell: “The Dark Door”, allowing only one monster to attack during each Battle Phase. Turn 6: Rory Rory activates “Resef’s” effect, discarding a Spell Card, to take control of Raymond’s set monster. “Reshef” attacks directly (Raymond 2700 > 200). Turn 7: Raymond Raymond Normal Summons “Dragunity Dux” (1500/1000) and uses its effect to equip it with “Dragunity Akyls” in his GY. Raymond then banishes “Dux” to Special Summon “Dragunity Arma Levytan” (2600/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. Raymond activates “Book of Taiyou” force Rory’s facedown monster in face-up Aattck Position. The monster is revealed to be “Shield Wing” (0/900). “Arma Levytan” attacks “Shield Wing,” and “Shield Wing” isn’t destroyed by battle Rory still takes damage (Rory 2000 > 0). Raymond wins. Featured Cards Footnotes Navigation Category:Raymond's Duels